Deimos
Gadget-brandishing and meathook-wielding extraction team duo, who work closely with Hank but whose loyalties are not fully known. - Madness: Project Nexus 2 Kickstarter "The moment Deimos lit up that cigarette, he was doomed to die." - Matt "Krinkels" Jolly, creator of the Madness series Deimos is a central/supporting protagonist who first appeared alongside Sanford in Madness Depredation. He has a bandaged head, wears a headset and visor and has been seen wearing a vest with a white tank-top underneath. His first chronological appearance in the series is in Madness Combat 5: Depredation, and he appeared again in Madness Combat 5.5 as one of the protagonists, and makes his last appearance alive so far in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. He gets a solo spotlight in the "Deimos' Adventures" series, seemingly depicting him in hell/purgatory, starting with CHASE.fla. Deimos carries Hank's body for most of Aggregation, and is also the one who resurrects him. It is hinted that he, Hank and Sanford are part of some anti-A.A.H.W. or anti-Auditor rebel organization, for he is seen talking through his headset to an as-yet-unidentified person. The fact that they belong to their own organization would explain why they didn't properly assist Hank in fighting Tricky in Madness Depredation, as they might have been going for another objective. As we see in Madness Combat 5.5 they have other business to deal with than helping Hank, though no proper goal seems to appear in either this episode or its sequel, Madness Combat 6.5. Personality Compared to the likes of Hank and Sanford, Deimos seems to take his job less seriously, as illustrated when he flashes an agent a "Rock On" sign while killing him in Madness Combat 5.5, when he jokingly tries to scare Sanford by donning an A.T.P. mask and waving around a carbon knife in Madness Combat 9, and when he apparently made and won a bet with Sanford in Incident: 100A. It is implied through text in ANAMNESIS.fla that Deimos is not very bright, as if he had taken the time to examine his surroundings and situation instead of rushing in, he would not have met his fate at the end of the short. it is also implied in CHASE.FLA, that Deimos is very casual, and uninterested. As he is in practically hell, but he calmly smokes a Joint while falling aimlessly. He also seems to have a higher pain tolerance than Sanford, as shown in ANAMNESIS.fla, and SACRIFICE.fla, that his jaw, and many other parts of his face, are missing. However, he is not in pain, and barely pays attention to it. Also shown in Madness Combat 5.5, Deimos survived being crushed by the rave party, but also showing to be in little, to no pain. Appearances Madness Combat 5: Depredation In his first appearance, Deimos appeared at the end of the animation along with Sanford. He was driving a convertible while Sanford gave Hank a dragon sword to fight Tricky. He was then crushed by the Flying Party with his partner Sanford. In this episode, they both appear as unadorned Madness characters. This is the first of two instances where Hank, Sanford and Deimos appear alive in the same scene, the other being in the non-canon Incident: 100A. Madness Combat 5.5 Madness Combat 5.5 was Deimos' first chronological appearance as a protagonist. He and Sanford survived being crushed by the Flying Party, but suffered wounds to their heads. While going through the building alongside Sanford, they encounter many 1337 agents, who he quickly overcomes with the help of Sanford. As they continue slaughtering agents, Sanford finds a second roll of bandages and wraps it around Deimos' head wound for him. After killing many 1337 agents, they enter a room where a crack appears, showing the red static sky. Suddenly, a red beam pours into the crack, grabbing dead agents and making their heads explode. The protagonists, confused by what they saw, rush into the next room, where they kill the agents stationed there. When Tricky entered the room, he pointed at Deimos and Sanford and using superhuman speed, attacks them. Tricky managed to block Deimos' attacks and knocked him through the wall. Outside, Sanford and Deimos continue slaying more agents. During their onslaught, Deimos, who was smoking while watching Sanford fight, was almost crushed when a building fell right behind him. When a mysterious train was coming right at Sanford and Deimos, Deimos fired at it with a FAMAS, but with no effect. However, the train did not hit the two. Madness Combat 6.5 Deimos and Sanford once again appear as the protagonists and follows the event from the previous episode (5.5). This is the episode where Deimos gets his look in Madness Combat 9 (except he has fewer bandages and no headset). When Sanford gets shot by the A.T.P. engineer, Deimos dodges the other shot, steals his revolver and kills him. Deimos then helps his partner to get on his feet and proceeds to go through the room where the train appeared. While Sanford is heavily injured, Deimos proceeds to cover him with a QBZ-95, by killing every 1337 agent and A.T.P. engineer that engages them. After going some through some rooms and Deimos having killed many agents, he arrives into a ledge where 1337 agents are waiting below. Sanford then suddenly joins the fight too, by injecting himself with some adrenaline and picking up a Mossberg 500, he goes down the ledge and shoots all his enemies. Deimos then joins Sanford and they go into the other room. Deimos uses a bowie knife and a PM-9 to kill the agents in the room, then Sanford proceeds to give him a grenade launcher and a belt, that Deimos puts around his hip. As they go into the next room, the 1337 agents have slightly changed and now possessing some crimson shades instead of black shades. Deimos easily kills some agents, as Sanford kills most of them with his Bren gun that he found. Before going forwards, Deimos decides to take his grenade launcher and shoots a grenade at an A.T.P. engineer and two l33t agents, which annihilates them. After they kill more agents, they proceed to take an elevator and go down a floor. Here Deimos uses his PM-9 to kill his enemies. Afterwards, they see a place called 'The Rift', then suddenly, a group of A.A.H.W. agents arrive in a truck, but Deimos picks up his M203 and shoots a grenade at the truck, destroying all the agents inside. Deimos and Sanford get inside the Rift and see an unarmed grunt, but they don't kill him. Inside The Rift, Deimos starts searching for some new clothes, to change his look. He first picks up a l33t suit, but Sanford tells with his hands that he doesn't like it. Deimos then picks up some grey teashades, Sanford's signature glasses. He first wears them, but he then gives them to Sanford, who puts them on and keeps them, meaning that he likes them. As they continue like before, Deimos finally picks up a shirt and jacket, which he keeps for the entire series, and his signature cap. Then without warning, the door blows up and Deimos, along with Sanford, kills some agents with his PM-9, that he then drops. The protagonists goes left and climb up a ladder, arriving on the roof of the building. Deimos kills five l33t agents with a pistol and then, they see a helicopter. They go inside it, Deimos being the pilot, and they escape by flying off to the sky. Madness Combat 7.5 In this animation, Deimos and Sanford infiltrate the facility where A.T.P. soldats are manufactured. He first appears with a suppressed MK-23 and kills two l33t agents. As they go further, killing one A.T.P. engineer and a few l33t agents, they take an elevator down and kill several more drunk agents who are celebrating the death of an unknown target. Deimos then acquires an MG-42 and in the next room Sanford is the one to kill all the enemies (Maintaining stealth), while Deimos just sits back and lights up a cigarette. Due to the size of the next rooms, Deimos and Sanford break stealth and use unsilenced weapons. Deimos runs out of ammo at some point, throws his machine gun and decides to use his MK-23 again plus a K6-92 that he finds on the ground, killing more agents. They then arrive to a room with a spike gate, where Deimos uses the last bullets of his pistol to kill a l33t agent and drops it. He then puts a code, which opens the spiked gates and clear the path. But suddenly, a flashbang thrown by a A.T.P. soldat blinds Deimos, making him unable to fight and luckily dodge two bullets which would have killed him.. Sanford then proceeds to kill the two A.T.P. soldats that ambush them and they go to the next room, opening another spiked gate. After killing many l33t agents and one A.T.P. soldat in the next two rooms, Deimos along with Sanford arrives in a terminal. With the help of Sanford, Deimos uses an SMG to kill all the agents that were guarding the computers and then, an engineers goes into a computer, trying to activate the rest of A.T.P. soldats, but Deimos arrives and punches him two times, killing him. As they go forward, the protagonists sees five A.T.P. soldats being activated thanks to a blue lighting due to the computers. The A.T.P. soldats tries to attacks both Deimos and Sanford, but Deimos easily punches them, knocking them back as Sanford kills them and manages to kill one using a L337 sword. Afterwards, he watches how the computers are being ready to auto-repair themselves, but Deimos plants a time bomb which says N0:PE and blows up the terminal with it. As the bombs explodes, he leaves the room with Sanford, lighting up another cigarette and smoking. Suddenly, he receives a message where it says that Hank has been terminated... Madness Combat 9: Aggregation In terms of animation release date, Deimos and Sanford make their first appearance as protagonists. Deimos hijacks a truck full of A.T.P. engineers in the beginning, and he carries Hank's corpse throughout the episode keeping him mostly occupied and leaving much of the fighting to Sanford. Though this does not stop him from occasionally using his free hand to fire a gun or dropping Hank's body to engage in melee combat. He mostly wields two G36s, but discards them both soon. At one point in this episode, Deimos picks up one of the dead A.T.P. engineer's masks and puts it on, grabbing one of their knives and waving it about as some sort of a joke. This is apparently supposed to scare Sanford, but he simply smacks Deimos on the head instead, knocking his mask off. When Deimos is activating the magnification chamber to revive Hank, one of the two enhanced A.T.P engineers enters the room, and shoots Deimos several times, killing him. Later in the animation, the newly-revived Hank uses Deimos' dead body as a decoy to distract the enhanced engineers before blowing them up with a pipe bomb. Deimos had been seen smoking earlier in the episode (and in Madness Combat 5.5 and Madness Combat 7.5), suggesting that he died because he was a smoker; Krinkels himself said, "The moment Deimos lit up that cigarette, he was doomed to die.", though this might not have been related intentionally. Madness Combat 10: Abrogation His limp corpse from Madness Aggregation makes a brief appearance at the beginning of the episode, but is then hidden behind the Auditor's rising platform once he begins to assemble his fortress. Deimos' body is not seen when the Auditor sucks up bodies to heal and increase his mass. Incident: 100A This is the first Incident where Deimos and Sanford are the main protagonists. At the beginning of the animation, we see a cardboard cut-out of Deimos held by Sanford waving at an agent as distraction. The real Deimos then stabs the agent and gets an amount of money from Sanford, who apparently lost a bet to Deimos. They then get to a room where they see a grunt getting beat up by a l33t agent and Sanford kidnaps him. Deimos then covers them through the whole incident, also killing some paintball mask wearing agents which are seen for the first time. He then steals a truck and go meet with Hank, carrying Sanford and the grunt. While Sanford shows the grunt to Hank, he lights up a cigarette. Hank then states that it was the wrong guy. In the end, Deimos gets back in the truck, alongside Sanford to find the right person. It is unknown which grunt Hank was talking about, or what was the use of it. Incident: 1000A Deimos appears in Incident: 1000A with a very minor role. After Tricky kills Hank, Sanford and Deimos arrive with Deimos piloting a helicopter while Sanford shoots at Tricky with an M-249. After killing Sanford, he kills Deimos with an AR-15. With no one to pilot the helicopter, it plummets down with Deimos' corpse inside and crushes a l33t agent in the process. ROMP.FLA Deimos appears alongside Sanford as the main protagonists in ROMP.FLA. After infiltrating a building, the pair easily dispatch two rooms full of agents, engineers and soldats. Their progress is hindered by the mustached star, which creates a hole in the ground for Deimos and Sanford to fall into. The pair are then greeted by mustached characters on the new ground, which invite them into a building. Inside, the duo are told of betrayal, which leads to the mustached characters closing in on the two. Deimos and Sanford easily kill two rooms full of the characters, but in the third room the mustached star summons six zombified mustached characters which end up impaling Deimos and Sanford with signs, killing them. CHASE.fla Deimos is pursued by A.T.P. soldats into a miniature world, where he kills them with a lever-action shotgun. He flips a gravity-altering lever to go into a hole in the world, but misses and falls into the sky. His body appears to be covered in either scars or burns which evoke the fatal injuries he suffered in Madness Combat 9. This is also the first time he does not appear alongside Sanford in an animation. SACRIFICE.fla A continuation of CHASE.fla, Deimos is first seen falling through the sky and colliding with a floating island, then impaled by a chain and thrown into an office, the injuries he receives during this time taking his lower jaw off. He takes an Automag V and TAR-21 from combatants and fights his way out of The Bakery! and against more enemies outside. After killing the last one, a chain and person fall to the ground in front of him. He touches the body out of curiosity, and is overwhelmed with red images and static, and stumbles backwards and is impaled by six chains. ANAMNESIS.fla The impact of the chains in the previous short forced him into an eerie room, and is dragged all the way in by another chain, revealing his now disfigured appearance. Shortly after stabbing a 1337 agent with his own MP7, he looks into a window and waves to his partner Sanford, only to watch him be gunned down by a soldat. He tries to rush to him but the door to the next door refuses to open, and is dragged by a chain into the ceiling, and thrown back into the room through the floor. He continues his run to Sanford, saves him from being killed again, and is startled by a heavily unnatural-acting Sanford. The animation ends when a chain pulls Deimos underneath a falling ceiling and is crushed. POWERLESS.fla The ceiling that crushed Deimos in the previous short rises, letting Deimos get dragged through the floor into a newly opened void. He is then seen falling, grabbing onto a lever and pulling it down, and landing on a platform below. A tentacle resembling Mag Hank's arm impales Deimos and forces him through an outline portion of a wall, dropping him on a plateau, where he is approached by an L22-wielding A.T.P. engineer, who is abruptly embedded into a wall. After getting up, he sees another engineer wielding a QBZ-95, and kills them with the L22, their appearance changing to resemble Deimos with an A.T.P. mask. He tries to advance, but the tentacle digs into the ground and pulls him back, where he kills another engineer, and is then embedded into another wall. Madness: Project Nexus At one point before the sidestory, Sanford and Deimos are incarcerated, relying on Hank to release them. He and Sanford are the only two playable characters for the rest of the Episode 1 Story Mode levels until the final one, in which Hank returns. He and Sanford are also purchasable squadmates in Arena Mode. Trivia *In Greek mythology, Deimos was the personification of Terror. *Deimos translates to "Dread" in English. *In Madness Combat 5.5 and Madness Combat 6.5, he has less bandages than Sanford, but seems to gain more in Madness Combat 7.5 and Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. *Deimos is so far the only main character to have received little to no wounds. He has only experienced a small wound to the back of his head after regaining consciousness at the Flying Party. However, In Madness Combat 7.5 and onward, Deimos is seen with more bandages on his head. It is unknown why. Yet, it is possible that some sort of an accident happened between the events ending at Madness Combat 6.5 and the beginning of Madness Combat 7.5. Krinkels has said that he may possibly reveal these events in another animation. *Deimos was a former member of the A.A.H.W., as in Madness Combat 6.5 and 9, he tries on some A.A.H.W. clothing, being a l33t outfit and a A.T.P. mask respectively, and in Madness Combat 10: Abrogation, he was wanted for being a traitor, along with the same reasons as Sanford was wanted for, and there was a poster that called him a traitor. **In Madness Combat 7.5, he is seen keying in a code to activate the spike gate. As this gate was in an A.A.H.W. facility, it supports the theory that he was a former member. Additionally, it also shows that the A.A.H.W. never bothered to (or couldn't) remove his password from the system. **His name, Deimos, could be a reference to his traitor origins as Deimos is the moon of mars that is slowly drifting away from it's origins similar to how Deimos drifted away from the A.A.H.W. *Deimos has nearly died four times. The first time is at the end of Madness Combat 5: Depredation, where Sanford and Deimos are crushed by the Flying Party, the second time is in Madness Combat 5.5 when a building nearly crushed him while he was smoking, the third time at the beginning of Madness Combat 6.5 when an engineer nearly shot Deimos in the head after shooting Sanford, and the fourth in Madness Combat 7.5, when an A.T.P. soldat nearly shot him, missing by pure luck. *Deimos, Jesus, and the Sheriff are the only main characters to have died in the main series and remain dead since their deaths. *Up until Madness Abrogation, Deimos had more kills than Sanford in the canon animations. However, since Deimos was killed, Sanford was able to get more kills than Deimos. *Deimos actually lights his cigarettes with his thumb, which can be seen in several episodes. This is a running gag from when before Krinkels originally never incorporated lighters into the series. **At the beginning of Madness 5.5 one grunt is seen doing the same thing. **In one artwork, Deimos is shown alongside the Auditor, Hank and Jesus, with all of them showing their special ability. With the Auditor and Deimos being able to create flames and Jesus and Hank to create lightning. *It can be noted that Deimos seems to like the M203. In Madness Combat 6.5, he acquired one at the halfway mark and used it for the rest of the animation and then in Incident: 100A, he acquired an AR-15 with an M203 attachment and used it for the rest of the animation. *In between Madness Combat 6.5 and 7.5, Deimos had not only gained more bandages, but also a communication pack on his back and some headphones. *Deimos has never interacted with Jesus in either canon or non-canon animations. *The Sun, Jesus, Sanford, Demon, Deimos (in SACRIFICE.fla, ANAMNESIS.fla, and POWERLESS.fla), and zombies are the only characters to have a visible mouth. Gallery Artworks 612936 krinkels dedmos-jpg.jpg DY0yBUPWkAANKeR.jpg Sacrificejpg.jpg Unnamed.jpg Deimos_face_wrecka_by_krinkels_r909-d5b5b41.jpg Deimosbadass.jpg Deimos_chainsmoka_by_krinkels_r909-d59zdrq.jpg Sanford_and_deimos_by_krinkels_r909-d3dxvnk.png Mpn2splash3.jpg Cheshyre_s_pn_album_art_by_krinkels_r909-d4zzhfn.jpg A0839751452_10.jpg 379312_krinkels_deimos-jpg.jpg 453175_krinkels_deimos-jpg-2.jpg 553443_krinkels_deimos-06-jpg.jpg Boys_night_out_by_krinkels_r909-d518l8k.jpg Boysnightout_colored_by_krinkels_r909-d7kn6la.jpg Commissioned artworks Commission_einhajar12_by_krinkels_r909-d7ceu5w.jpg Commission_ttt_by_krinkels_r909-d4kqav5.png Commission sl4y3rftw 2 by krinkels r909-d4o7uhm.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2